Viruses can cause human or animal diseases. The inability to effectively inactivate pathogenic viruses without adversely affecting their antigenic properties has made it difficult to make safe, effective vaccines for viral diseases. In addition, the presence of viruses can destroy the utility of valuable food and industrial products.
Heat treatments, the extraction of virus with solvents and detergents, and the treatment with high doses of gamma radiation can be effective means of inactivating viruses. However, those procedures are rigorous and nonspecific and their applicability is limited. As a result there is a need for a simple, effective method for inactivating viruses.